Thunder Guardians
The Thunder Guardians are semi-''Codex'' compliant Loyalist Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists. Created during the 8th Founding, the Thunder Guardians have garnered a reputation as ever-vigilant, sworn defenders of the Orlrava Sector located on the southern side of the galaxy. Besieged by various xenos races, including Tyranids, Orks, Genestealers, Eldar, the Forces of Chaos and much more, their hope lies in unity with other factions of the Imperium. Their system being in a besieged state for much of its history, at the moment it is facing its worst yet. A warp storm appeared cutting them off from the Dragonslayers, and letting massive Chaos invasions arrive. All the xenos saw this and wanted there own piece of the chapter. Aided by the forces of the Astra Militarum, Sisters of Battle and the Crimson Fists, they may yet stand against the tide. Chapter History The Thunder Guardians Chapter was founded during the honorable 8th Founding, with their progenitors being the venerable Imperial Fists. With the Imperial Fists' reputation of being great defenders the Thunder Guardians were sent to stand sentinel over the Orlrava Sector. When they arrived the system was under vicious assault by the the Orks. Slaying their way to the capital of Orlrava Prime, the Guardians were eventually successful. Their first Chapter Master, a grim man by the name of Alkalon Riehk, personally slew the Ork Warlord Turkgurl da killa. Riehk, with his squad, stormed an ork stompa, and Riehk was in a mighty duel with Turkgurl once they made it to the upper level, the throne room. Thankfully for the guardians, Riehk was victorious. Multiple invasions followed through their history, Chaos invasions by Khorne daemons took the life of Chapter Master Duark and three captains. A moment of peace followed the Great Rift opening in which they launched many campaigns. One campaign featured an entire company of Space Marines attacking Sub-Sector Grealk, home of the Gretchin clans. Overwhelmed, the Space Marines underestimated the amount of resistance, and one entire company was destroyed. They other was lost in Cadia. Some successful missions were then sent to relieve the Crimson Fists Chapter homeworld, known as Rynn's World, of a massive daemonic invasion. They have a friendship with the Dragonslayers chapter, to the nearest subsector to the west. They work very close together, and the Dragonslayers first captain was saved by Alkalon. in a terrible battle, where the two went dragon hunting, more dragons were in the area then expected, and while he slew more than ten, there chapter master was wounded. As the dragon neared in for the killing blow, Riehk appeared, having finished his dragons, and smashed the one about too kill the dragonslayers skull to mush. After this the dragonslayers swore to always help the Thunder Guardians in times of need The men of this chapter are grim, and master tacticians. They are masters of the tactic Steel Rain and use it in defense of Valuable forts. Defense is not all they are good at, however. They are also good at siege warfare. Because of there close distance to a forge world they have many helpful war machines. They are sworn to defend there sector at all cost, and so are able to put down their pride to work with others. As their name may suggest they defend with all the power and fury of a raging storm. They have a holiday to celebrate the day of founding in Orlravas time, Riehktime, in which each company will set off to a different location under siege. Whoever defeats the siege faster gets the Riehk Cape, A flowing cape with the symbol of the guardians on it. The current captain master has 6 Being close to a forgeworld they have a good supply of gear, and a few space marines can even craft there own. They are on friendly terms with the mechanicus there. When the Guardians leave the sector for other missions, sometimes the Mechanicus join. Chapter Homeworld Orlravas Moon Orlravas moon is a rocky moon off of Orlrava prime. It is the base of the Thunder Guardians. Fortress-Monastery The Unbreakable Fort, built on the side of a mountain on Orlravas moon. It has been besieged many times and attacked many times, but it has never fallen. Only twice have even its outer defenses been beat. In the center is a massive tower were the planetary governors and high ranking space marines meet. Chapter Organisation The Chapter's ranks are mostly Codex compliant, and so they have all the normal ranks. They do have some odd Formations though, such as the ones seen below. Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations *'Thunderbringers' - The Thunderbringers are a 5-man squad who are the personal guards of the Chapter Master, and they all bear powerful thunder hammers. They have saved the masters life multiple times. *'Emperors Lances' - ''The men are recruited from the feudal moon of Orlrava 3. They ride bikes, and have attached lances to the front. An Emperors lance acts as a sergeant for a bike squad. *'Riehks G'ua'rd''' - Riehks Guard is a squad full of lances, that protects the chapter master on some missions, When not with him they protect other leaders in battle. There bikes have the chapters banner on the back. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Aspirants for the Thunder Guardians are recruited from the hive world their moon orbits around. From promising nobles who pose good knowledge and skill to lowly males from the hive gangs of the underhive, already skilled at defending what is theirs. They take pride in defending Orlrava, but know that they cannot do it alone. They are allies with the other imperial forces there, and work side by side with them. The Astra Militarum especially love doing it, because looking upon a Space Marine is a rare thing. They also have an affinity for capes. All of there higher ranking members, or at least most, have there own capes. Many of there relics are capes. Thunder iconography is very common. It can be seen on such things as blades, boots, kneecaps, capes, helmets, guns, and more. Even on bullets. Sometimes this is achieved by carving the desired symbol into the object with a strong blade. Chapter Beliefs The Thunder Guardians believe like other Space Marines that the Emperor is no god, but a venerable father. They do believe with his physic might he can still aid them, and believe bolts of lightning are symbols that the Emperor is watching or that he favors them. There Librarians focus on offensive abilities, believing space marines are strong enough already. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: These marines do not have a Betcher's Gland or Sus-an Membrane. They also find it hard to retreat. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Notable Campaigns Orlrava Crusade, Daemon War, Siege of Orlrava (Current) *'The Orlrava Crusade (598.M35)' - The Orlrava Crusade was the Thunder Guardians' first recorded crusade, which took place directly after their Founding. During this campaign, they were instrumental in saving the beleaguered Orlrava System, striking down the vile Greenskin tide of WAAAGH! Turkgurls. During this crusade, their first Chapter Master, Alkalon, earned the title 'Orkbane'. *'The Daemon War (Unknown Date.M36)' - The Daemon War is when the Orlrava System was subjected to a large warp storm that appeared in-system. Daemons of Khorne appeared, slaughtering their way through the system. During the final epic battle, one captain and Chapter Master Duark were slain. These tragic losses included the loss of two other captains during previous battles. During the climactic battle, Duark slew a very powerful Greater Daemon, before succumbing to his wounds. *'Attack on Grealk (Unknown Date M42) - '''The attack on Grealk' was when the Third company attacked the home of the Gretchin clans. They had not prepared for the resistance they would face, and the third company captain Karoluis was shot by a massive cannon mounted on a squiggoth. The company was in ruins and they ran from the victorious gretchin, retreating was already a hard thing to do for them, and being defeated by gretchin stained there honor. Squiggoths slew many in this war, and the gretchins cunning machines also wreaked havoc and took many lives. The little green monsters used the parts they scavenged for armor and new weapony. *'''The Siege of Orlrava (000.M42-Current) - The Siege of Orlarava is the current battle in the system. A massive warp storm appeared, and large chaos invasions came out. Tyranids Chaos and all major xenos are all assaulting it, the Dragonslayers, Crimson fists Nighthawks and Bloods blessing sisters are there only aid. Despite the Guardians great skills, All but 3 planets have already fallen, but a counter attack has begun. Deathwatch Service The Thunder Guardians have a long-standing tradition of serving with the Deathwatch slightly more than other Chapters on account of their special skills in siege warfare. Those who return are very respected. Notable Members *'Alkalon Riehk' - Alkalon Riekh was the Thunder Guardians' first Chapter Master, or as he is known in the chapter, the 'Great Master'. Or, his title given to him after his fighting prowess in the orlrava crusade, Orkbane. He was a grim man of few words. But when he spoke it was with authority, and great wisdom and intelligence. His skill in battle was likened to that of a primarch. He finally fell holding back the line on Orlrava prime, When he, standing atop the corpses of thousands of orks, got hit by a lucky shot from a flash git. The fight was a loss and the orks pushed closer to the monastery, but they were eventually beaten. His body was carried back with great diligence and his weapons are now relics. *'Kealgan Kurik' - Kealgan is there current Chapter master, or 'Thunder Master', and he is like Alkalon Grim. He posseses a noble spirit, who seeks to defend all that is good and just. He also will go to any lengths and adventures to aid his system. He is able to put down his pride to work with others, and is quite skilled in battle. He Is the current bearer of the Reihk hammer and shield, and the cape of command. He loves discipline, and disapproves of the whispers about Kelkear. *'Voltius' - Voltius is the Chapter's Chief Librarian who focuses on offensive warp abilities. He is among the oldest and wisest in the chapter. *'Corddran' - Corddran is the Reclusiarch of the Chapter, a grim man hardened from many battles, who is only 50 percent man with all the machinery keeping him alive. He is very strict, and his anger powerful. He has a strong voice, like it was made to preach to his brothers. *'Kelkear' - Kelkear is the Chapter's Master of the Forge. He is a very secretive and skilled man. He works close with the mechanicus. It is whispered among the scouts and some brave marines that his great skills and secretiveness coul be a sign of heresy... *'Captain Tenarday' - Tenarday is the current commander of the Chapter's 5th Company. He is a strong individual, and master of the house. His company is based permanently at the Chapter's fortress-monastery, standing sentinel over it. In his former life, he was a gangster lord in a small hive gang based in a tavern on Orlrava Prime. His manner sometimes matches that of the feral Space Wolves, in contrast to the grimness that is the average behavior of his chapter. This is part of why he is disliked and hated by Nabin. . Yet his skill at defense, and defensive tactics, are second only to the Chapter Master. In battle, he carries a master-crafted plasma pistol he made himself, called Garly. This name just came to him, but in truth it is the name of his long forgotten mother. In his downtime, which is few, and the time where he isn't doing anything important in it, which is fewer yet, he can sometimes be found brewing. It is unknown how, but his alchohol is able to affect space marines like alchohol affects normal people. It is unknown how he does it, but the other marines love him for it. It is said one mug would knock out a normal human. *'Captain' Nalbin - The prideful 4th company captain. He was the firstborn of a noble, and learned military tactics from a young age. Trained in these ways, he was recruited, and quickly rose through the ranks. He has a power sword, and bolter, and he is proficient at using both at once. He is not very liked, but all respect his intelligence and skill in combat. He uses combat studs, and has many from all of his years of service. He hates the fact that Tenarday has more. He hates Tenarday for his carefree manner. He also hates him because Tenarday once bested him in a duel, hurting his pride. Some fear this pride will leave him to chaos, but as of yet he shows no signs of corruption. *Captain Vulkarith Magistrith '''- He is the 3rd company captain, recently recruited after the previous one died in grealk. His skills in duels and battle surpass the other captains, and Nalbin hates him for it. One day a duel was scheduled in the fortress, and Nalbin was beaten within 60 seconds He is even better then Tenarday. He has a Relic chainsword, and plasma pistol. He has fought in many great battles, and is a friend of Zyphus Alaric. He is a kind man, who cares about the people under his command more than others. He does brag a little of his achievments, however. Chapter Fleet Thunderstike - Battle barge This is the best ship in the chapters navy, used by Riehk himself, and it has been in all of there major crusades. Chapter Relics *Riehk's Hammer' - This holy thunder hammer was used by the First Master. It is currently used by Kurik. He refered to it as Foebreaker, but after his death it is mostly called this. It has slain thousands and thousands of orks through the ages. Foebreaker indeed. May its enemies beware. *Riehk's Shield'' - The holy massive power shield used by the First Master.It is currently used by Kurik. It saved his life many times. *''Riehk Cape'' - The Reihk Cape is the reward of Riehktime. It is a flowing cape with the Thunder Guardians symbol on it. There are many as over the years many winners have arose. If one has won multiple times, they get small badges with the thunderstrike symbol to attach to their cape. The current chapter master currently has four victories. * The ''Cape of Command'' - This cape is given to the Chapter Master upon their ascension. If he has any Riehk capes they are burnt respectfully in a solemn ceremony. The Cape of Command is the only one, unlike the Riehk Cape. It has been worn by every chapter master of the chapter. To symbolize there Riektime victories, they will have the thunderstrike symbols engraved upon the greaves of their armour. Relations Allies *'Crimson Fists *'Order of the Bloods Blessing''' *'Orlrava Nighthawks Astra Militarum Regiment' *'Dragonslayers' *'Planetary Governors' Enemies *'Tyranids of Dragon' *'Orlrava WAAAGH!' *'Eldar of all kinds' *'Genestealers' Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Thunder Guardians Feel free to add your own About the Thunder Guardians Gallery Thunder Guardians Chapter Master.jpg|This image is Chapter Master Kealgan Kurik, current Chapter Master of the Thunder Guardians. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Thunder Guardians Category:Orlrava Category:Imperial Characters Category:Heraldry Category:8th Founding